Ultraman R／B Novel: The Blue-Eyed Girl Whose Name is Gray
is a short novel written in the 超全集|Urutoraman Rūbu Chō Zenshū}} book, detailing the lives of Rosso, Blu and Grigio until the events of ''Ultraman R/B. On the war-torn Planet Sanja, there are three orphan siblings Rosso, Blu and Grigio. They, and many other orphaned children are taken care of by in a place known as the . Because of their elite skills, Bakubarba frequently sends them on dangerous missions and covert operations despite their youth, and they become her best source of income. On one such case, they were tasked with stealing loot from bandits. They kill the bandits and take rare metals from them but, after a close call, the youngest sister Grigio starts to have doubts in killing others. Bakubarba reminds them that killing is the only way to live on this planet, and they do their work in the name of justice. However, unknown to the three siblings, they are simply being used as a very lucrative source of income. With no data, no past and no relatives, it would be easy to dispose of the siblings should they fail their job. As the siblings grow, their skills improve, and Bakubarba sends them on more and more dangerous jobs with high rewards. A businessman named contacted Bakubarba for the three siblings' service in getting rid of a monster named , who lives on , and is said to be the guardian god of the . Nero has the power to create forests, but it needs a sacrifice every decade. Every other person hired by Mr. Largo has never come back from this job. The siblings have doubts, but Bakubarba tells them that every monster should have a weakness, no matter how strong it is and with some convincing, they took the job. Of course, the trio siblings Rosso, Blu and Grigio have no option to refuse Bakubarba’s request. The three siblings arrive at Planet Dontak via spaceship, and see a black forest. They decide to split up and search around for information.While looking around, Grigio met a woman named , who was picking flowers. Grigio finds out that Bianca is to be the next sacrifice to Nero, but she seems happy, which is something Grigio cannot understand. While Grigio had been trying to fight against fate, Bianca happily accepted her own. The siblings rendezvous to report their findings, and Rosso finds out that the sacrificial ritual would be held soon, and they were right on time. Rosso, Blu, and Grigio gathered at the edge of the forest where they hid the spacecraft to report each other's findings. Rosso and Blu talked about the Bosco Tribe ceremony, while Grigio told them of her encounter with Bianca in the forest. The trio’s stories are then followed by the meaning of the sacrificial ritual. Sneaking into the Bosco village, they watch the ceremony, waiting for Nero to emerge. They see the previous sacrificial victim , who appears emaciated after a short prayer, Nero appears, taking a shining sphere from Viola's body, to be transplanted into Bianca. Rosso notices that the orb may be Nero's weak spot, and it feeds off a sacrifice to stay alive like a parasite, draining them in the process. Grigio tries to get Bianca to turn against her fate by interrupting the ceremony, which agitates Nero as it lashes out at the siblings. However, Bianca accepts her fate, saying that everyone will be happy if she does so, and the orb is transplanted into her. Left with no choice, Grigio and her siblings use their to shoot through Bianca, killing her and the monster Nero in the process. Grigio felt that she had destroyed something important. The mercenary unit had been waiting in the orbit for Nero to be killed. They bombed the Bosco village with napalms after the three siblings left, and claim to have done so for the sake of modernizing Planet Dontak. However, this is just a cover as Planet Dontak was rich in that Mr. Largo wanted to monopolize. Of course, Bakubarba knew this and received the request from Largo but she didn’t tell the truth to Rosso, Blu and Grigio. For her, money was justice, and this job paid well. However, Bakubarba sensed a change inside Grigio. Bakubarba get Rosso and Blu to advise her after she gave up. Grigio voices her doubts about the objective of Peace through Sacrifice. Now a teenager, Grigio prefers to keep to herself. Sometimes, she still hears Bianca's laughter. She eventually announced that she was retiring from doing these jobs. Rumours spread about the three siblings, and many alien gangs are out to get them for killing their members in the past. The was formed to get them, but they only manage to barely survive each encounter despite their skills. As a result, Bakubarba advises them to hide on the barren at the edge of the galaxy, which is not on the map. It is a relatively peaceful planet inhabited by poor and quiet aliens who live by farming. However, they face frequent water shortages. Rosso, Blu and Grigio decide to help them by digging up water from underground veins, and for the first time in a long while, Grigio was happy. They had found a new way to live; to give and not to take. Grigio wanted to make this her permanent home. However, ironically, the discovery of a water source for the enrichment of a barren land would lead to a rumor in the . Since then, bounty hunters and space gangsters appear on peaceful planets and make people suffer. The three siblings had to pay for their peaceful land by their own good deeds. To prevent the people of Planet Alhara from sufferig this fate, the siblings left to , where criminals and gangsters were. While in a bar, Grigio overheard a rumour about Planet O-50. A humanoid who could ascend the Warrior's Peak had the potential to become an Ultraman. Grigio wanted this power to bring peace, but her brothers dismissed her. |Wakusei Ō Fifuti}} The siblings left Planet Alcatraz escaping from the , a space mob whose members the siblings have killed in the past. On their way, they crashed in a snowy field upon checking the , Grigio realized that they were on |Wakusei Ō Fifuti}}. She believed that it was not just coincidence, but fate that they were here. While escaping the Balsas Gang , they met , who brought them into a hut to prevent them from freezing to death. Grigio asked Frau about the Warrior's Peak and was warned about how dangerous it was, and that they would need an and a perfect winter suit to climb it. The Balsas Gang caught up to them and took Frau hostage, but the siblings manage to defeat the gang and rescue Frau, but the monster Margodon was unleashed upon them. With no choice, and only one oxygen inhalation device, they decided to climb up the Warrior's Peak, bringing Frau with them. With a mutual decision that nobody should get hurt because of them, Rosso, Blu and Grigio put the device on Frau while they climbed up the mountain. At the top of the Peak, they were in a dilemma to either attack from the top, or to climb down the other side. Suddenly, they noticed a Ring of Light in the sky, which granted them the the R/B Gyro and crystals. With their new powers, they become Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu and the monster Grigio Bone, who defeated the Balsas Gang, Margodon and successfully rescued Frau. The sibling use their powers to defeat other threats across the universe. Every time Grigio defeated a monster, her R/B Gyro produced Crystals by crystallizing the residual thought from the land’s own memory. And then, Grigio received various . Eventually, the brothers obtain the Wind and Earth crystals, while Grigio obtained the Weapon Crystal, which allowed her to evolve into Grigio King. Despite their heroic deeds, Grigio could not understand why she was the only one turning into a monster. Whereas her brothers were praised time and again, Grigio felt that she was left in the shadow of her brothers. The three siblings, Rosso, Blu, and Grigio, were also recognized in the Interstellar Alliance and returned to the Planet Sanja again as Ultramen and the monster Grigio. On Planet Sanja, they met Bakubarba for the first time in awhile as she received a certification from the Interstellar Alliance for licensed agency. However, things became worse, as the House of Bakubarba was now a front for a child trafficking hub. Confronted, Bakubarba tells them that the siblings are just as dirty as everyone else by fighting for "justice". She also says that after Mr. Largo "modernized" Planet Dontak, he sold it off to the Interstellar Alliance to earn a huge profit, and it was all possible because they killed Nero and Bianca, and that the Interstellar Alliance was profiting from it as well by building a Supply Transfer City there. Bakubarba also taunts Grigio by saying that she becomes a monster because of her own latent evil. Something changes inside Grigio, who kills Bakubarba. The Balsas gang hears about this and unleashes the monster to kill the siblings. The brothers try to fuse the crystals of light and darkness into a new power, but they fail because they do not connect with Grigio's wishes. Eventually, Rosso, Blu and Grigio defeat Fearmonger without making any sacrifices. The House of Bakubarba is no more and the orphan children are taken into custody by the Interstellar Alliance. Grigio is still distressed about Bakubarba's words and the fact she turns into a monster. The siblings were dispatched by the Interstellar Alliance to where the desert people lived. knew that on this planet, there were rare metals, and did not mind killing everyone to get his hands on it. To that end, he created the , and were brought to Planet Gion. The siblings try to evacuate the people but they do not belive tham, saying their god will protect them. However, the boy tells Grigio about a legend of a red dragon who would destroy everything, and Grigio was surprised that the red dragon in the book looks similar to Grigio Bone. To evacuate everyone, Grigio became Grigio Bone even if she would be hated by everyone. The Zarra people fled just in time before one of the robots arrived, and it was challenged by Rosso and Blu. However, the second was nowhere to be found. It suddenly emerged near the fleeing Zarra people. They were scared, but Verte decided that there was no god to protect them and they would have to fend for themselves. Seeing his bravery, others took up arms to fight against the robot as well. From the will of the people, Grigio obtained the new Attack crystal and transformed into Grigio Regina, who defeated Barrigator 2. She used up all her energy and turned back into her humanoid form. The Zarra people realized that, and took care of her. The Zarra people thanked her when she awakened, and she rejoined her brothers after they defeated Barrigator 1. The Space White Blood Cell Reugosite was on a rampage, exterminating life on planets that were not supposed to be destroyed. Its genetic information was rewritten by a blue mask-wearing Ultraman, whose heart is dark and cold. Hearing the screams of the people, the Ring of Light on Planet O-50 gave the siblings their next mission. They went to , expecting the gaseous form of Reugosite. The only way to defeat Reugosite was to turn it into a physical form. The sbilings use their Gyros to turn Reugosite into a solid form, but their Gyros' output is weak and the conversion is incomplete. The half-gas half-solid Reugosite startedt to destroy Planet Nepta, and Blu couldn't just sit back and watch, turning into an Ultraman and therefore interrupting the process. Left with no choice, Rosso and Grigio went to help him. Rosso and Blu used the Water and Wind crystals to freeze Reugosite and launch it into space but unfortunately, it regained its gaseous form. Overwhelmed, Grigiop turned back from Regina to King and then to Bone. Their battle had caused a wormhole to open, and they all fell into it. On the other side, they were in front of the blue planet, Earth. Reugosite set its sights on the planet, aiming to absorb its life energy and destroy it. Rosso and Blu quickly fired at it, but Reugosite also launched a beam. Taking a direct hit, the two Ultramen and Grgio Bone fell down to Earth as the . Rosso and Blu died, and were scattered into R/B Crystals. From that day on, Grigio abandoned her compassion and was willing to sacrifice the whole planet to keep the universe safe from Reugosite. Grigio wandered across the planet, planting space trees along the Ray Lines that were generated from the impact of their fall. In the 19th century, Grigio met a poet named Oscar Wilde in England. She received a black dress from him, and he was the first person she could consider a friend after all these years. After Oscar was imprisoned, Grigio went back to wandering around the world, planting space trees. Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Novels